Will You?
by Charming Visions
Summary: A complete fluff fic. One-shot Song fic using Edwin McCain's "I'll Be," Draco proposes to Ginny. Read, and if you wish, review.


A/N: Hey kids, long time no update. I'm horrible to all of you I know. You may be disappointed since this is only a one-shot song-fic, but um…it's all I have for you today? I truly am sorry that I haven't updated since November, and I am especially sorry for those readers who love my Sophia/Remus fic, I will update shortly. I however doubt that I will continue my Harry and Ginny fic…as of now. I plan to write that entire story out and repost it over the summer, sorry kiddos but I am so crazy busy. Anyway, I love this song, and I am a fan of Ginny/Draco fics so voila I put two and two together and this came from my mind. I hope you enjoy it.

Dedicated: To all of my readers. Without you, I wouldn't post.

Disclaimer: I own neither Ginny or Draco, both of whom belong to J.K. Rowling, nor do I own "Ill Be," who is copyrighted to the awesome Edwin McCain.

* * *

With any relationship is a sort of romance that differs from another relationship and when closely inspected, anyone can come to this same conclusion. Lovers often tend to try to model their relationships after those that have prospered, some after parents, some after grandparents, and others from historical marriages. Yet there are the realists that prosper in life living out their own relationship without the intrusion of a copied romance, a relationship much like that of Ginerva Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

Long summaries are not needed for each one of you know who Ginny and Draco are, the daughter of the Order and the son of a Death Eater. True this pair was quite the unlikeliest but perhaps that is what made it the strongest. To cut long introductions short, Draco loved Ginny through and through, and in turn Ginny pledged her heart to his. That is where this story begins and where it ends.

The summer sun had long set over England's lush green hills. Draco sat with his girlfriend of two years in the silence of the night gazing up into the charcoal depths of the inviting sky where stars and moons awaited. His thumb made soft motions over the softness of her entwined hand and yet neither dared to turn to each other. The peace had soaked in and both were content in their contact and separated thoughts.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

_  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. _

Draco had planned this night for months and with the help of Molly he was able to make their two year anniversary perfect but he still had one thing to do. After a few more moments of silent breath, Draco turned fully towards Ginny and searched her eyes knowing he would find the same love that inspired his every movement.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Draco stood from his place on the ground and helped Ginny to stand beside him, he held out his hand inviting her dance. Ginny giggled softly yet gladly accepted his silent invitation. The two swayed and soon Ginny's eyes were closed and her head leaned upon Draco's shoulder. Smiling softly to himself, Draco leaned his head against hers and kissed the top of her head. Neither noticed the drops of rain that softly fell from the sky. It was only until the clouds opened up and the rain poured hardly down did the two pause. Pulling back Draco's eyes searched hers and he bent down as if to gather the blanket. Ginny placed her hand on his back to stop him and shook her head. Draco looked at her incredulously but Ginny only shrugged her shoulders. Obeying her commands, Draco took Ginny in his arms once more and the two danced once more.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead_

_  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above._

The rain continued to bear down and yet the two ignored the cold raindrops. Draco finally stepped back and smiled down at Ginny, his Ginny. Her hair lay in soaked ringlets and her mascara ran down her face leaving black rivulets, she had never looked more beautiful to him. He remembered things of past and knew in his heart that he wanted to share every last moment with her. Draco finally began the speech he had written in his heart so long ago.

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

"Ginny my love, my heart, my song. I have spent the past two years of my life with you, and those years have been full of love, of anger, of happiness, and of pain, but never of hate. I love every movement about you, from your early morning smile to your late night frown. How your eyes flash with each emotion, and how everything you do leaves me breathless. The two years seemed to go by so quickly because I remember everything about it and I want to remember everything about the next fifty years when I'm living my dying hours with you by my side…" Draco began softly. He stumbled over a few words, and others were as soft as the summer breeze, yet Ginny understood every last word, and with each word a new tear fell.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Draco paused for a few moments before finally dropping to his knees in front of Ginny, inhaling a breath enough to save he asked her quietly yet strongly, "Ginerva Weasley, my life, will you stand by my side forever? Will you allow me to hold your heart until our bodies have long turned to dust?" Ginny smiled through her tears.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: And voila! The fluffiness of me has released itself to you. Review or not, I really just wrote this for you. 


End file.
